Jane True series
Jane True series by Nicole Peeler. Genres and Sub-Genres Light Urban Fantasy Series Description or Overview The story centers on Jane True, a 20-something misfit living in a small Maine tourist town. She works at a small bookstore, takes care of her sick father, and has an abiding love for the sea. Jane has been an outcast in the town her whole life. Her mother made big waves, first when she appeared out of nowhere, then disappeared in much the same way when Jane was a child. But things only got worse when Jane’s high school sweetheart drowned. The community blamed Jane for his death and she suffered a breakdown she has only partially recovered from. She finds solace in the water. But when she finds a body during a late night swim, her world is turned on its ear. The dead man isn’t human and that discovery is quickly followed by the revelation that she isn’t entirely human either. Quickly, Jane finds herself immersed in the supernatural world and thrown together with Ryu, the vampire investigating the murder of the man Jane discovered. ~ Tempest Rising | Red Hot Books BOOK ONE: In Tempest Rising, Jane learns that her mother was a selkie, not a human, and that Jane's own strange attraction to the ocean is caused by her supernatural genetic heritage. After Jane finds a murder victim in the ocean, she meets Ryu, a vampire who is investigating that murder and the murders of several other half-human supernaturals. Love/lust blossoms, and the two seem to be headed for an HEA, but maybe not. Other supporting characters include Anyan, a Barghest whom Jane knows, at first, only in big-doggie form; Nell, a Gnome who becomes Jane's mentor; and Trill, a protective Kelpie. Jane also learns that a number of her hometown acquaintances are supernaturals. The story arc of the series begins in book 1 as a number of female halflings disappear and Jane seems to be a target of an unknown villain. ~ Fang-tastic Fiction: Jane True Lead's Species * Half Selkie, half human Primary Supe * Sea fae and vampires What Sets it Apart * Selkie as a lead character Narrative Type and Narrators * First person narrative told by Books in Series Jane True series: #Tempest Rising (2009) #Tracking the Tempest (2010) #Tempest's Legacy (2011) #Eye of the Tempest (2011) #Tempest's Fury (2012) #Tempest Reborn (2013) Shorts, Novellas, Anthologies and Guides * 4.5. Something Wikkid This Way Comes (2012) ~ eShort * 6.5?. "The Inside Man" (2013) in Carniepunk (Capitola, Moo, Shar) Other Series by Author onsite Jinni series ~ NEW! World Building Setting: * Rockabill, Maine, * Borderlands (i.e., Chicago); royal court for the Alfars; Places: * Compound: royal court for the Alfars * Quebec * Eastport * Boston * Chicago * Borderlands * Atlantic * Capitola * Belize * London * Paris * York * Brighton 'Supernatural Elements': Selkies, vampires, kelpie, sea fae, Satyr, many types of fae, Gnome, Barghest, dragons, elementals, alchemy, djinn, Harpies, Succubus, genie's lamp, halflings, spirits; Alfar Monarchs, omniscient undersea monster, various types of shape-shifters, dog can heal with a lick; The Powers That Be, , , , 'Glossary': * Alfar: among the strongest supernaturals because they can use all four of the elements: fire, air, earth, and water. * Barghests: monstrous black dog with fiery eyes, huge teeth and claws—some can change shapes to any living being; can vanish in flames; * Red Queen & White King: two ancient dragons—the world is in danger from their regeneration; The dragons are the elemental offspring of the Air element after she was raped by the Fire element eons ago, and they are—and always have been—pure evil; they cannot be truly killed; * Naga: serpent deity—Hindu, Buddhist; * Two Formed: shape-shifters; * Baobhan Sith: Vampire * Nahual: Shapeshifer * Spriggan: Groups and Organizations: * World This is a world filled with an eclectic assortment of supernaturals, including vampires, various types of shape shifters, and many types of fae. They all live under the radar—hiding their true natures from the humans of the world. Many hold positions of power in human governments so they can ensure that any accidental sightings can be quickly covered up. The series heroine is Jane True, who lives in small-town coastal Maine with her father. Her mother disappeared years ago when Jane was a child—never to be heard from again. Jane feels like a pariah because of her mother's strange behavior and because of her own connection with the drowning of her boyfriend several years ago. In book one, Jane learns the truth about her genetic heritage. She is a halfling with a human father and a selkie mother. The series follows Jane on a series of dangerous adventures as she interacts with the haughty members of the Alfar—the pure-blood supernaturals who like to think that they rule the supernatural world. The Alfar are among the strongest supernaturals because they can use all four of the elements: fire, air, earth, and water. The Alfar don't like halflings, and they really don't like Jane because she has so much power and so little respect for them. ~ Fang-tastic:: JANE TRUE Protagonist ✥ Jane True: Sidekick * Name: / What: / Sidekick-to: / About: / Book First Seen: Characters Chart resource to fill out: * Tempest Rising (Jane True 1) by Nicole Peeler ~ Shelfari * Fang-tastic Fiction: Nicole Peeler: JANE TRUE To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Or, in Source Mode: copy-paste rows. Author Nicole Peeler * Website: Nicole Peeler * Genres: Light Romantic Urban Fantasy Bio: Nicole D. Peeler is off on another adventure! This time, she’s moving to Pittsburgh to teach in Seton Hill’s MFA in Popular Fiction. Yes, folks, she’ll be mentoring up and coming urban fantasists as they try to break into the publishing world. Or, as she likes to call it, “infecting them with her madness.” In the meantime, she’s still writing Urban Fantasy for Orbit Books and taking pleasure in what means most to her: family, friends, food, and travel. ~ Goodreads Cover Artist Artist: Sharon Tancredi — Source: '''Sharon Tancredi - Summary Bibliography Publishing Information * Publisher: Orbit Books * Author Page: #Tempest Risin: Paperback, 357 pages, Pub: Nov 1, 2009—ISBN: 0316056588 #Tracking the Tempest: Paperback, 350 pages, Pub: July 1st 2010—ISBN: 031605657X #Tempest's Legacy: Paperback, 347 pages, Pub: January 1st 2011 by Orbit —ISBN: 031605660X #Eye of the Tempest: Paperback, 1st Ed., 325 pages, Pub: August 1st 2011—ISBN: 0316128082 #Tempest's Fury: Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: July 19th 2012—ISBN: 0356500519 #Tempest Reborn: Paperback, 339 pages, Pub: May 28th 2013—ISBN: 0316128104 Book Cover Blurbs ✤ '''BOOK ONE BLURB—Tempest Rising (2009): Living in small town Rockabill, Maine, Jane True always knew she didn't quite fit in with so-called normal society. During her nightly, clandestine swim in the freezing winter ocean, a grisly find leads Jane to startling revelations about her heritage: she is only half-human. Now, Jane must enter a world filled with supernatural creatures alternatively terrifying, beautiful, and deadly- all of which perfectly describe her new "friend," Ryu, a gorgeous and powerful vampire. It is a world where nothing can be taken for granted: a dog can heal with a lick; spirits bag your groceries; and whatever you do, never-ever-rub the genie's lamp. If you love Sookie Stackhouse, then you'll want to dive into Nicole Peeler's enchanting debut novel. ~ Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler - FF ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Tracking the Tempest (2010): Tracking the Tempest begins four months–and one eyebrow sacrificed to magical training–after the close of Tempest Rising. During that time, Jane’s been busy honing her supernatural powers and enjoying her newfound sense of confidence. Rockabill may not yet be heaven, but she’s realized it’s home. Valentine's Day is fast approaching, and Ryu—Jane's bloodsucking boyfriend—can't let a major holiday go by without getting all gratuitous. An overwhelming dose of boyfriend interference and a last-minute ticket to Boston later, and Jane's life is thrown off course. But Ryu’s best laid plans inevitably create more upheaval than even he can anticipate, and Jane winds up embroiled in an investigation involving a spree of gruesome killings committed by a being of tremendous power . . . . . . who, much to Jane’s surprise, happens to be another halfling. ~ Goodreads | Tracking the Tempest #2 ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Tempest's Legacy (2011): After a peaceful hiatus at home in Rockabill, Jane True thinks that her worst problem is that she still throws like a girl - at least while throwing fireballs. Her peace of mind ends, however, when Anyan arrives one night with terrible news . . . news that will rock Jane's world to its very core. After demanding to help investigate a series of gruesome attacks on females—supernatural, halfling, and human—Jane quickly finds herself forced to confront her darkest nightmares as well as her deepest desires. And she's not sure which she finds more frightening. ~ Goodreads | Tempest's Legacy (#3) ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Eye of the Tempest (2011): Nothing says "home" like being attacked by humans with very large guns, as Jane and Anyan discover when they arrive in Rockabill. These are professionals, brought into kill, and they bring Anyan down before either Jane or the barghest can react. Seeing Anyan fall awakens a terrible power within Jane, and she nearly destroys herself taking out their attackers. Jane wakes, weeks later, to discover that she's not the only thing that's been stirring. Something underneath Rockabill is coming to life: something ancient, something powerful, and something that just might destroy the world. Jane and her friends must act, striking out on a quest that only Jane can finish. For whatever lurks beneath the Old Sow must be stopped...and Jane's just the halfling for the job. ~ Goodreads | Eye of the Tempest (Jane True, #4) by Nicole Peeler ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Tempest's Fury (2012): Supernatural halfling Jane True's not happy. She's been packed off to England to fight a war when she'd much rather be getting busy with her boyfriend Anyan. Unfortunately, Jane's enemies have been stirring up some major trouble and attracting a lot of attention: making it tricky for Jane and Anyan to get any alone time. ~ Goodreads | Tempest’s Fury #5 ✤ BOOK SIX BLURB—Tempest Reborn (2013): Anyan may be trapped in an evil dragon and Blondie may be gone, but Jane knows one thing: she's not about to give up. She's ready to tear down heaven and earth to save her lover, despite those who believe he's lost. Luckily for Jane, those who've given up on Anyan do not include those closest to her. Defying The Powers That Be, Jane and Company form their own crack squad of misfits, in whose hands the fate of the world may well rest. With a little help from her friends, the Universe, and lots of snacks, Jane embarks on her greatest adventure yet, confident that with great sacrifice comes great reward. The question is, who will be that sacrifice? ~ Goodreads | Tempest Reborn #6 First Sentences #'Tempest Rising' — I eyeballed the freezer, trying to decide what to cook for dinner that night. #'Tracking the Tempest' — This time was for real. #'Tempest's Legacy' — "I love it when people pre-laugh at their own jokes." #'Eye of the Tempest' — I awoke slowly, languorously, my still-mostly-sleeping brain registering surprise when my nose smoked into soft leather rather than sheets. #'Tempest's Fury' — It was times like this I wished Hallmark made a line of “So your supernatural daughter is going off to fight a supernatural war” cards, because I certainly didn’t know how to say that to my father. #'Tempest Reborn' — The agony was excruciating, a white heat at the center of my consciousness. ~ Source: Shelfari Quotes * Goodreads | Nicole Peeler Quotes (Author of Tempest Rising) * Jane True Series ~ Shelfari. quotes per book Read Alikes (similar supes, elements) Light UF: * Sookie Stackhouse series * Keeper Chronicles series * Innkeeper Chronicles series * Charley Davidson series * Cin Craven series * In a Fix series * Vampyres of Hollywood series Selkies, mermaids, Sea fae... * October Daye series * Otherworld / Sisters of the Moon series * Baba Yaga series * Kitty's Greatest Hits * Negotiator Trilogy * Modern Tale of Faerie * Sentinels of New Orleans series * Anya Kalinczyk series * Greywalker series * Souls of Fire series * Horngate Witches series Awards Trivia *Lists That Contain Tempest Rising (Jane True, #1) by Nicole Peeler *Lists That Contain Tracking the Tempest (Jane True, #2) by Nicole Peeler *Lists That Contain Tempest's Legacy (Jane True, #3) by Nicole Peeler *Lists That Contain Eye of the Tempest (Jane True, #4) by Nicole Peeler *Lists That Contain Tempest’s Fury (Jane True, #5) by Nicole Peeler *Lists That Contain Tempest Reborn (Jane True, #6) by Nicole Peeler Notes See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * Lists and Articles (category) * Urban Fantasy Links Category links at bottom of page External References Books: * The Jane True Series « Nicole Peeler * Jane True series by Nicole Peeler - Goodreads * Nicole Peeler - FF * Jane True - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Jane True Series ~ Shelfari * Jane True | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Jane True series by Nicole Peeler ~ FictFact * Nicole Peeler - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb (author) Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nicole Peeler: JANE TRUE *Tempest Rising - The Wiki of the Succubi - SuccuWiki World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: Nicole Peeler: JANE TRUE * Jane True Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler : Book Review *Jane True | Red Hot Books - series review index *Review: Tempest Reborn (Jane True #6) by Nicole Peeler | All Things Urban Fantasy - Where Para is NormalAll Things Urban Fantasy *Nicole Peeler Looks Back At Her Jane True Series | RT Book Reviews *Early Review: Tempest Reborn by Nicole Peeler (Jane True #6) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler (Jane True #1) | Yummy Men and Kick Ass Chicks *Wicked Lil’ Pixie and CdnMrs Tackle Nicole Peeler’s Tempest’s Fury (Jane True Book 5) | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *Early Review - Tempest's Fury (Jane True #5) by Nicole Peeler | For the Love of WordsFor the Love of Words Interviews: *Urban Fantasy Interview Swap: Amanda Carlson Interviews Nicole Peeler *Urban Fantasy Interview Swap: Nicole Peeler Interviews Amanda Carlson *Video Interview: Nicole Peeler And Rachael Herron | RT Book Reviews *Author Interview: Tempest Rising by Nicole Peeler | Dark Faerie Tales *Kevin Hearne | Official Site The 3:2 Interview with Nicole Peeler *▶ Nicole Peeler at Comic Con - YouTube Interviews, Guest Posts, Author Commentary: *Special Feature: Author Interview with Nicole Peeler - Jinn series (new series) Jane True: *▶ Nicole Peeler at Comic Con - YouTube *RT Convention Interview: Nicole Peeler | All Things Urban Fantasy *AAD Author Spotlight: Nicole Peeler *Darkstars Fantasy NewsInterview with Nicole Peeler - Darkstars Fantasy News | News & Interviews aus der wunderbaren Welt der Fantasy – ein Fantasy Blog *Interview: Nicole Peeler | Literary Escapism *Video Interview: Nicole Peeler And Rachael Herron | RT Book Reviews *Fantasy Writing ~ Nicole Peeler *The Qwillery: Interview with Nicole Peeler & Giveaway - January 4, 2011 *Nicole Peeler Interview: On Dr. Who, Cooking with Guinness, and Why We Love Vampires | Suvudu *The Big Idea: Nicole Peeler | Whatever *Fantasy Writing ~ Nicole Peeler *Nicole Peeler: An MFA in Romance? Author: *Nicole Peeler *Goodreads | Nicole Peeler (Author of Tempest Rising) *Nicole D. Peeler - Wikipedia Community, Fan Sites: *(4) Nicole Peeler *Nicole Peeler (NicolePeeler) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Tempest Rising (Jane True -1) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|1. Tempest Rising (2009—Jane True series) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempest-rising/ Tracking the Tempest (Jane True #2) by Nicole Peeler .jpg|2. Tracking the Tempest (2010—Jane True series) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tracking-the-tempest/ Tempest's Legacy (Jane True #3) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|3. Tempest's Legacy (2011—Jane True #3) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempests-legacy/ 4. Eye of the Tempest (Jane True #4) .jpg|4. Eye of the Tempest (2011—Jane True series) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/eye-of-the-tempest/ 5. Tempest's Fury (Jane True #5) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|5. Tempest's Fury (2012—Jane True series) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempests-fury/ Tempest Reborn (Jane True #6) by Nicole Peeler.jpg|6. Tempest Reborn (2013—Jane True series) by Nicole Peeler— art by Sharon Tancredi|link=http://www.nicolepeeler.com/books/the-jane-true-series/tempest-reborn/ Carniepunk (Hell on Earth 0.7) by Rachel Caine.jpg|'Carniepunk' (2013—Jane True series) “The Inside Man” by Nicole Peeler|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/16130371-carniepunk Category:Succubus and Incubus Category:Ghosts and Spirits Category:Pyrokinesis, Fire Magic Category:Faeries as Main Supe Category:Selkies Category:Sea Faeries and Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Elementals Category:Dragons Category:Werewolves and Shifters Category:Djinn Category:Barghests & other big Black Dogs Category:Pixies, Brownies, Sprites, Gnomes, Nixies Category:Super Animals Category:Magic Users Category:Set in Chicago Category:Set in Eastern USA Category:Faeries Category:Alchemy and Alchemists Category:Fictional Setting Category:Alternate History UF Category:Light UF Category:Series Category:Female Lead Category:Chick-Lit Category:Morrigan, Ravens, Crows Category:Harpies